In events such as police pursuit and emergency response situations when emergency lighting is activated in an emergency vehicle such as a police car, ambulance, fire truck, etc., roof and rear window mounted light-bars or the like project emergency vehicle lighting directed rearward. Where multiple emergency vehicles are travelling, e g., one behind the other, in an emergency situation, drivers of following vehicles supporting the pursuit or emergency response often experience bright lighting from a lead vehicle and/or other vehicles in front of the following vehicle, such bright lighting generally being experienced at a time when aggressive and/or difficult driving maneuvers are required. The effect of bright flashing lights in a lead vehicle or vehicles can cause a delay and or failure in driving response(s) of a driver exposed to such lighting.